


Business for Pleasure

by cookie_cookie_cookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Original Male Character(s), Cas is extremely sexualized, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Castiel is a Tease, Castiel's Ass, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Did I mention Castiel's Ass?, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, No Actual Smut but Tons of Teasing, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism, and he loves it., only towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie
Summary: Dean comes up with an interesting plan to get Alpha investors to fund his project. Castiel is one-hundred percent on board.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Business for Pleasure

The eight investors trickle into Dean’s home office, each wearing their five-figure-priced suits. The space is more than enough to accommodate them all. He’d asked Benny to set up eight chairs on the other side of the room, four to each row. Dean even made sure to have them arranged in a way that made every alpha visible. The desk and swivel chair had been pushed against the back wall. It’s the perfect setting for what he has planned for his guests.

He pushes himself off the edge of his desk to shake their hands and make some tedious small talk. Cas is tucked away in some corner right outside, ready to execute his portion of the plan. His omega is willing, of course, for more reasons than Dean is comfortable with. He gestures towards their seats politely before going over to lean against his desk, one leg crossed over the other. He watches the other alphas take their seats, drinking in their appearance. All of them were pathetic looking in their late thirties, mid-forties. Three of them were moderately fit and handsome, but the other five were fat in the stomach and balding. 

He knows he’s got them exactly where he wants them.

As the men settle into their seats, Dean shoots his mate a quick text before sauntering towards his seat. If he could look in the mirror right now, he’d see the epitome of calm and collected. He wasn’t nervous one bit.

“Evening, gentlemen. Welcome.”

“Evening,” the investors mumble back as they leaf through the pages of their notebooks. Studious green eyes fixed on their worn faces, Dean undoes the lower buttons of his jacket and takes his seat.

“So,” an investor in the front row begins as he looks down at his document, “as you've informed us in an email you sent earlier this month, you are asking us to invest in this ‘Project X.’” He looks up. “What is this project of yours? Why is it so important?”

“Glad you asked.” He smells his omega’s candy-sweet and spicy scent before he sees him standing at the doorway. “Darling, do you mind passing out the packets?” He gestures towards the stack of binders on the desk.

Cas struts into the room, wearing his little outfit—a black shoulderless long-sleeved dress with a ruffled skirt that stops shy above the curve of his round and perky ass cheeks and reveals a peek of his deep purple satin thongs. The spiky heels of his strapped open-toe pumps click against the wooden floor as he makes his way over to the front. Dean's lips curl into a smug grin as his houseguests (and soon-to-be backers for his project) turn their heads to ogle his mate. A few of them groan and whisper under their breaths, but Cas pretends not to acknowledge them as he bends over the desk to grab the papers. Dean doesn’t look over his shoulder; he knows he’d get distracted himself. The whiff of his omega’s mouthwatering scent, coupled with the glimpse of his slutty little outfit, is already starting to make his cock stir.

The men are already sporting hard-ons. Cas starts to pass them around, swaying his hips and lingering by a few of them to allow them a closer view of his panties. Dean starts to explain what Project X is, but his audience is hardly paying attention, instead focusing on the Omega settling himself onto Dean’s lap and crossing one leg over the other. A few alphas take a glimpse at their laps and cover their obvious and rather unimpressive bulges with their binders. Others don’t even bother averting their gaze; they just sit there, staring slack-jawed as they cup themselves through their pants. 

Only two men in the back manage to sober and challenge some of the points he’s made. As Dean answers the question, Cas pretends to be bored and gets up to grab some candy from the bottom drawer of the desk. He bends over deeply and starts rummaging through the drawer. The two men are drawn towards the full and unfiltered view of the omega’s ass and the way the thongs disappears into the cleft. Dean manages to keep himself from turning his head. He watches the investors fidget in their seats and lick their lips, hungrily eyeing his mate’s ass. A normal alpha would be growling and snapping at other alphas staring at his mate, but all Dean can feel is the swell of pride in his chest. His little blue-eyed minx graces himself onto his alpha’s lap and unwraps the candy as he swings one leg over the other. Dean brings a hand to Cas’s thigh and strokes it as his mate parts his lips to slide the cherry red lollipop into his mouth and suck. Not loud enough to be obnoxious or obvious, but suggestively enough to strengthen the stench of alpha arousal.

The men stare at Cas’s mouth, transfixed as he pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and sweeps his tongue over the syrup and spit dripping down his lip before drawing it back in and darting his tongue back out to swirl it around. Some of the alphas groan. One alpha in the back even palms himself, trying (and failing miserably) to be subtle about it as he imagines his dick being in place of that piece of candy. Dean maintains his composure, fully immune to his omega’s seductiveness. Cas drags the lollipop up his bottom lip and lasciviously swishes his tongue around it before taking it back into his mouth and closing his lips around the base. He gives it a hard suck and lets out an obscene moan as his eyes flutter closed. 

The alpha palming himself yelps and clambers out of his seat, grabbing his hard and most-likely-weeping dick as he hobbles out of the room. Cas pulls the lollipop out with a loud pop, and his lips shine and drip with his saliva.

An alpha groans and Dean swears the man is going to cum untouched right there. Dean can’t blame him. Cas winks at him as he tongues the rim. 

The alpha definitely just creamed himself, Dean’s sure of it. He watches, holding back a smirk, as the poor guy stumbles out of the room with his notepad hovering his crotch. 

“Cas, baby?” Cas turns to Dean, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth slowly enough for it to drag down his lower lip. 

“Yes, Alpha?” He says, giving Dean a sweet smile. 

A few hitched gasps.

“Can you go grab these nice gentlemen here some refreshments?”

“Of course, Alpha.” Cas grabs Dean’s tie and pulls him into a ravenous and filthy kiss. The alpha doesn’t miss the sharp intakes of breath or the little whines as Cas slips his tongue between Dean’s lips. Their lips smack, and their tongues click and clack as they wrestle each other. They pull from each other with a loud pop that makes an alpha cough to hide a desperate whimper. Cas stands in one smooth and fluid moment and struts out of the room, tossing the lollipop in the trash can near the door, entrancing everyone with the swing of his hips and the subtle jiggle of his ass. All the alphas in the room damn near break their necks, straining to get another good look, hissing and biting their lips hard, muttering curses under their breath. 

Dean clears his throat loudly as he crosses a leg over the other to hide the tent in his pants. “Any other questions, gentlemen?” 

It takes a while before someone in the back row clears his throat and struggles through his question. Dean gives him a vague and elaborate answer as some of the other men keep looking towards the door and fidgeting in their seats, waiting for Cas to return. The two alphas who had previously stumbled into the bathroom re-enter the room with dried stains on their crotches, waving and grimacing sheepishly as they shuffle to their seats. Dean pretends he doesn’t see their eyes sweeping the room in search for his sexy mate.

He proceeds to describe the model of the project when Cas returns, carrying a silver tray of ice-cold glasses of water and a pitcher at the center. Like the good little omega he is, he had changed his outfit. Now he’s donning a sheer lace robe draped over a see-through lavender chemise. Underneath, he wore an expensive black bustier and a matching pair of thongs. 

He starts handing out glasses of water, making a point to brush his fingers across a few biceps. Dean wanted to laugh at the way they all looked like a bunch of twelve-year-old alpha boys watching porn for the first time. Pathetic mewls and gasps fill the room as they squirm and try desperately to catch a glimpse of his panties from behind. 

Dean could see the thirst clouding their eyes as Cas bends over to set the tray on the desk. He pulls off his robe and lets it glide down his delicate arms before lowering himself onto the alpha’s lap. He turns his body and leans into his mate’s hard chest. Dean caresses his thigh and then draws it back towards his backside. He continues talking, watching the eyes track his hand as it slips under the chemise, pushing it up to reveal tan and creamy skin, and squeezes Cas’s ass. The omega squirms and moans softly as he starts to dampen Dean’s lap with his slick. 

An alpha chokes out a shaky half-whimper-half-sob. Another speaks up, stuttering, flushed in the face as he coughs dryly between almost every word. A couple other men down their waters, each of them no doubt imagining his own hand cupping and squeezing Cas’s supple ass until he was dripping wet and soaking his crotch.

Dean smacks his hand against the back of Cas’s thigh hard enough to make the flesh quiver. His omega turns to the audience. Cas bites his lip as he eye-fucks one of the men. He must’ve winked at the guy because the man on the right end of the front row actually jizzes his pants and trips over his feet on his way out and down the hallway. Dean almost rolls his eyes when he sees the wet spot on the cushion. The alpha sitting next to the soiled chair loosens his tie and shifts a little to put some pressure on his full-blown hard-on. His eyes barely leave Cas’s toned legs as he croaks out an incoherent follow-up question.

Cas leans in to whisper into Dean’s ear. He swings his leg and “accidentally” knocks down a stack of folders. He slides off of Dean’s lap and stands. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll pick it up.” He sinks to his knees and crawls on the floor. The alphas bend forward and crane their necks to get a peak of his ass. Cas turns to give them a full view and gathers his papers. Dean hears a few soft groans and hissed _fuck me_ ’s, _lucky bastard_ ’s, and even one _I swear to God, I’d sell my soul just for a taste of that pretty ass_.

At that comment, Cas smirks and sways his ass teasingly, slightly curving his back as he stretches out to pick up one last piece of paper far away from him. One man seated at the far left of the back row unzips his pants with shaking hands and pulls his dick out. He leans back and parts his legs slightly to stroke himself.

“Excuse me,” Dean speaks up. The man looks up, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. With a smirk and a raised brow, Dean says, “You might wanna go to the bathroom to do that.” Still gripping his dick, which was now rock hard, purpling and weeping at the tip, the man hops out of his seat and hastily hobbles towards the door. Cas finishes cleaning up Dean’s mess and is now making his way over to an investor seated in the back row and next to the door. He rests a hand on the man’s shoulder. The man is looking up at him, jaw hung open, cock no doubt throbbing in his slacks, and pretty much starts to hyperventilate at this point.

“You want me to get you a drink, handsome?” Cas leans into him, his fingers running up and down the back of the man’s neck. The man shifts to put some pressure on his dick and lets out a shaky breath, nodding fervently. Cas winks at him and lightly drags his fingers across man’s shoulders as he saunters past him. The man shudders again and turns his head to watch his ass, licking his lips and moaning. The alpha who had started jerking himself off reenters the room and turns his head to stare at Cas’s ass as the omega turns a corner, sucking in a sharp breath and biting his lip hard. He stumbles over one of his colleagues’ feet and barely catches himself. Dean bites back laughter. 

He continues on with his presentation to a bunch of horny and distracted alphas, directing them to sections of the packets he knows they're not actually reading. Once he finishes and prompts for more questions or comments, one alpha speaks up. 

“U-um, w-w-well...M-mister W-w-winchester,” he coughs and then says, “We will t-take your project into considerashhhh..” He trails off as he catches a whiff of Cas reentering the room with a glass of scotch. He turns and watches omega handing the drink to the man he was flirting with earlier.

“T-t-to co-considerash-sideration…” the speaking alpha stammers out dryly. He clears his throat. Cas sidles up behind him. The alpha loses his train of thought again as Cas straddles his lap and rubs that shapely ass against his hard cock. The man’s breath hitches in his throat. Cas caresses his cheek and leans in to brush those soft lips against the corner of his mouth. The investor moans and tries to roll his hips to grind him. Cas surges forward to take the man’s lips between his own. Dean gets a good view of Cas’s tongue delving into the man’s mouth, hears their tongues clicking and smacking together. Cas slides his hands down to fist the collar and pull him closer. The alpha groans desperately as he bucks his hips up desperate for friction on his hard cock. His chubby hands rest on the tops of the omega's thick thighs and wanders towards his ass. Cas catches his wrists just short of the crease between his hips and thighs. 

The other men watch the pair with envy, whimpering and rubbing themselves through their slacks. Dean bites down his lip and watches his mate guide the lucky alpha’s hands to the meat near the curve of his ass cheeks. The man gasps and leans in for another taste of the omega pulling away from him. Cas gives his thin wet lips one last nip before licking up the excess spit from his own.

“Sorry,” Cas starts, “but this,” Dean, along with the other alphas, chokes as the cellulite ripple under the skin when he claps the investor’s hands over himself, “is for investors only.” He leaves another lingering kiss on the man’s lips before pushing the man’s hands off of him and getting up slowly to strut back to Dean. Dean nods approvingly at his omega and fondles his backside. The man his mate had just kissed sits there, slack-jawed, lips swollen and the front of his pants completely soaked and plastered to his lap. The poor bastard looks like he’s about to cry or pass out. 

All the other alphas, save for one, stutter out offers, clamoring over one another. Dean leans in to kiss the inside of his omega’s thigh. 

\---

Dean shakes the investors' hands after a successful meeting and watches as Cas pulls an alpha in for a lingering kiss and then leans in to whisper in his ear as the man runs his hands up and the omega’s backside. Cas takes him to the living room to make out with him, grinding the man’s lap and biting and licking into his mouth. As they kiss, the alpha gropes and squeezes his ass under the slip until he busts a nut. A few alphas watch, nibbling on their lips and groaning, as they fuck their fists before cumming all over their hands.

Cas takes a younger alpha to the side and flirts with him. The alpha trips over his words trying to flirt back as the sexy little twink bats those big blue eyes at him and unbuttons his shirt to play his fingers over his chest hairs. The man stutters, breath hitching between words, and eventually gets flustered. Cas takes pity on him and saunters off after pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, leaving the man rooted to the spot with his jaw open and face flushed. Benny has to guide all of the dazed and horny alphas out of the mansion. The office, the halls, and the foyer reek of lust, sweat, drool and alpha spunk. Cas inches towards Dean and pulls him in for a deep and languid kiss. The alpha grabs his angel’s hips and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. When they finally pull away, Dean mumbles, “You did good today, baby,” as hooks his hands under his mate’s ass and squeezes. Cas drags his tongue over the alpha’s bottom lip.

“You know I’ll do anything for you, Daddy.” 

Dean growls.

“I’ll have to admit, I wanted rip their throats out for touching what's _mine_! In any other situation, I’d have killed ‘em all on the spot.” 

“Oh, Daddy,” the omega moans against his lips, “you get me so wet when you talk like that.” The alpha growls again as he slips his hand under Cas’s panties and presses his fingers into the dripping wet hole. He groans as Cas arches into his touch, moaning. 

“Can you take care of me, Daddy? Knot my ass? I got a new pair of panties today that I wanna wear for you. And I want to ride your dick while I still have them on.”

“Yes, baby. Daddy will take care of his pretty little baby. Now go shower.” He slaps his omega’s soaked ass. “Get that alpha stink off of you.”


End file.
